A Time of Need
by KKsaiyancat
Summary: A glimpse into the other personification's reaction's to 9/11.


KK: Everyone's (except America, of course) to the attacks during September 11, 2001. I don't own anything.

P.S.-I started laughing my head off at this: In England, the most common female name is **Amelia. **As if that already didn't remind me of fem!America. The second most common surname is **Jones. **I was laughing to hard, I was crying DDD.

P.P.S.-Another weird thing: In a film called _...And Justice for All_ one of the characters is named _Arthur Kirkland_. As quoted from Wikipedia, "A 1979 film about an ethical Baltimore defense lawyer disgusted with rampant legal corruption who is asked to defend a judge he despises in a rape trial. But if he doesn't do it, the judge will have him disbarred." Arthur is the lawyer, apparently. And the judge he's defending is named _Francis _Rayford. And the person who plays Arthur is named _Al_. I want to see this movie now...

* * *

**_Canada_**

* * *

Canada's day was going smoothly. It wasn't all that late in the day. Still morning, he believed. Everything was fine. Until he received news that all the flights headed toward America were redirected to his airports. The flag that had been blowing high above the city he'd been walking through was being lowered to half-mast. People were suddenly panicking, rushing around him. He could only make a few words; "-Attacked! Both of them!" or "Who would do such a thing!?" He disregarded it, continuing on with what he'd been doing.

...

The next day, the flag was still at half-mast. People were even more freaked out now than they were the day before. He still couldn't figure out why. Until he came across a person he trusted dearly. They were on the ground, crying. Matthew ran up to his friend, trying to comfort him. "What happened?" He asks. The man sobbed, "My sister! She was on one of the planes...!" The confused Matthew gave him must have triggered something. The man stared at him in shock. He hissed something around the lines of, "You don't know!?" When a shake came for reply, he hit his country's head. "Yesterday the World Trade Centers..." Canada nods. Kumajiro, beside him, stares at the ground. "...Were attacked. Two planes ran into them."

Canada found himself running home, crying. He completely forgot about his bear.

* * *

_**Australia**_

* * *

The usually loud nation found himself staring as the remaining tower fell to the ground. America, who he'd been dragging away, let out another pained moan. "Make it stop," he groans. Australia had been America with his prime minister. But he knew the personification was in New York, so that's where he headed. He hadn't expected to watch the World Trade Towers fall and innocent lives to be lost. He may not be a nation anywhere close to America-mentally and physically-but he could practically feel the pain of every single person. The other nation that had been there was Mexico. Mexico was just as alarmed as the other two nations. The two unharmed personifications stared at each other before they each took one of America's arms and started to drag the bleeding teen away from the mess.

Australia could say he was very angered by this, and was going to stand by his friend throughout this mess.

* * *

_**Germany, Prussia, Italy, Japan and China **_

* * *

Germany had been having a _sleepover. _Though he was against it, Italy randomly showed up. And then Japan did as well, saying Italy had told him. And then CHINA showed up! So, the four woke up very late at night (thanks to Germany) and (also thanks to Germany) were currently watching the news. Or, Germany was watching the news. The other three were playing a game. Suddenly Prussia came upstairs. Germany groaned. Just another problem that was added to his night. Just great. For some reason, he was watching an _American _news channel. It was partly Prussia though. He claimed that "American Channels were interesting." And so far, he had to agree. They were odd, in the least.

Suddenly, without warning, the screen changed to a video of a smoking building. "It seems that a plane has crashed into the Northern World Trade Center," someone started. The German-speaking nations exchanged worried glances. The news broadcasters went on about this, showing the live video. Out of the corner of his eye, Germany saw it. A second plane. He nudged his older brother, pointing to it. The two watched, wide-eyes, as a second plane crashed into the Southern Tower. About half an hour later, they began saying that a bomb of some sort went off at the Pentagon. The three male personifications that had been playing a game entered the room. "Germany!" Italy cried, "Come play a game with us!" Germany sent an automatic glare at the elder, more relaxed man. Prussia turned to them. "They just started a recap. Come listen." It was the first time any of them (except Germany) had seen the albino so distraught. So...quiet.

The one European nation and two of Asian decent sat down. "At about 8:42 Eastern Standard Time, a plane crashed into the right hand tower of the World Trade Center." The three new-comers were shocked. "It was about three-quarters up, as you can see," the man continues. The video continued showing the damage. The holes in the towers. The smoke, the fire. "Then, about 18 to 20 minutes later, a second plane, a large plane as we saw, hit the left hand tower." The five men watched the towers as smoke continued rising into the air. They reshowed the clip of the plane running strait into the tower and a fireball rising from it. "It's been confirmed now that one plane, American Airlines Fight 11, was hijacked on it's trip from Boston to Los Angeles."

Japan was actually angry. The others stared at him in shock, "These acts should not be forgiven," he says, "It pains me to know something like this would happen." China agrees, "It's very shocking. I'm against this." Italy couldn't even speak. His brown eyes were wide open, shock evident.

"All air traffic, nation wide, has been shut down. This country has been immobilized by these attacks, in terms of air travel." These words seem to shock Prussia out of his trance, "How unawesome!" he yowls. "D-Doitsu," Italy starts. Everyone stares at him, "How do you think America is doing?" And it suddenly occurred to them all that they had, not once, thought about their unusually-loud friend. With the new thought on their minds, they continued watching.

"-And apparently, it was a third plane, a _third_ plane,that crashed into the Pentagon." They continued showing live videos of both the Pentagon and the Twin Towers, recapping on everything. Suddenly, with a clear view of the Towers, dust flew up. And then they saw it. The left tower was submerged in dust. The people on the news were calm-sounding. The dust spread for blocks around the building. And finally the showed it. The one tower fell. Crashed down on itself. You could see the top come crashing down on the rest. And then, dust.

They started talking about the people in the buildings. As they said, "hundreds of thousands."

"Never have we had this bad of an attack... Sure, the war of 1812-" China vaguely remembered America and England arguing about it, "And the damage we did to ourselves in our Civil War-" this was fairly shocking. What Civil War, when?* "And then Pearl Harbor, which basically started World War II, but this is by far the worst." The news began talking about the Pentagon; people were trying to help with the partially-fallen building. Oh, and massive traffic jams. And...a car bomb? The countries didn't really care about that.

"The remaining tower has collapsed! Both towers are gone. And it seems all flights have been redirected to Canada and even Mexico."

And they grieved.

* * *

_**Russia, the Baltics and Poland**_

* * *

Despite being America's 'enemy', it still affected Russia. He walked down the streets of Moscow, watching as his people grieved. The people who had once been against the hurting nation were now on the same side. And even though the Soviet Union was no more, Lithuania, Estonia and Latvia were walking with him. Poland had called earlier and had announced his people were marching, showing their respects to the tragedy. The usually smiling, very tall nation had heard loud wails from sirens during Poland's call. That, too, must've been for America.

The normally loud televisions and radios were silenced. Everyone was quiet, except for the sounds of crying. The sounds of crying. The miserable sound that Russia wished he wasn't hearing.

* * *

_**Turkey, Belgium, Austria and Hungry**_

* * *

"There," Hungry said, "That's the last one." She and her people had tied little black ribbons on the fire trucks. After learning about the attacks over in America a few days earlier, she knew she had to respond. She may not be the largest or most powerful nation around, but she was going to do something. At least show that she cared about the much younger boy-no, he was no longer a boy. She could only call him an adult. A man. She was one of the few people who knew America was more mature than he always let on. And Hungry was very worried for her friend.

...

Austria, though he found America insufferable, was just as worried as his ex-wife was. America was annoying, loud, a bit on the 'idiot' side, and yet he was a natural leader. In a way, Austria envied him. America was young, had a great sense of humor, was able to hold his own against anyone and everyone (even _Russia_) and never failed to be in a good mood. To see that same person on the balance of 'great' and 'crashing'? It just wasn't right. Unable do to anything but show America that he was there to help, Austria listened to the sounding bells.

...

Belgium liked America. He was kind-hearted, loved animals, and was able to remain calm (and happy) in just about any situations. The two would often get together on the last Monday of each month and share foods. He always said he loved her chocolate, and she loved much of his food. After all, America had the most diverse food choices she knew of. The female nation felt two hands join with hers. People in her nation had settled their differences for one day and found themselves all together in front of the Brussels World Trade Center. Even after everyone later left, Belgium stayed, hoping her friend would be okay.

...

Turkey. He didn't like Greece. But he did like the US of A. The two might not always agree, but they still got along... enough. In truth, America said he liked the elders' food. Turkey had to admit: he _did _like complements. When he heard _someone _had attacked his food-loving friend, Turkey couldn't help but be a little upset. So many people had died. So many _innocent _people. All the countries knew it; Turkey, though he could be violent, hated when people actually fought. The flags were lowered to half-mast. Turkey was beyond sad.

* * *

**_Finland and Sweden (+Norway)_**

* * *

"Su-san," Finland starts, "This is absolutely horrible! We should go check on America and see if he's okay!" As Finland babbled on about what they should do, Sweden was called. It was from Norway, of course. "Traffic is at a stand still." Looking outside proved the truth. Everyone had stopped driving, walking, _everything. _"What's wrong, Su-san?" Finland looked out for America. Though they had no idea what was going on, they couldn't help but think it was somehow related to America. The two gazed at the current situation.

That part of the world had frozen up, for the time being.

* * *

_**France**_

* * *

The Frenchman had been having a nice morning. The date was September 12, 2001. The rather girlish-nation had gone out to a café and was currently on his way back to his house. He had been walking passed many sad looking people, and couldn't help but wonder what had happened. The best way to find out? By reading the ever popular news paper, _Le Monde_, of course!

Finding the papers as quickly as possible, Francis sat down to read. He hadn't expected the title to be: **_"L'Amérique frappée, le monde saisi d'effroi." _**A picture of two smoking builds alerted the French-speaking nation something terribly wrong had happened. Underneath the bolded words read "Nous sommes tous américains." France began reading the article, intent on somehow helping his little brother. The only problem was he didn't know what he could do. So, in an effort to do _something, _he called his long time friend.

The phone rang once. Twice. Three times. And then someone picked up. "Britain, is zhat you?" A few seconds passed. "Sorry, Frenchie, but it's me!" The Frenchman sighed, recognizing the voice of Scotland. "Scottie? Ez Angleterre there?" Francis quickly asked. Bells tolled. Scotland let out a small 'hm?' France groaned, smacked his head, and felt the sadness come over him. "Again, is England there!?" He was speaking complete English, trying his best without the accent. The man on the other line of the phone now seemed aware something bad had happened. "Are those bells?" The Scottish man asks. "Oui! From Notre Dame! 'Urry up and get England!"

_America hit, the world seized by terror. _

_We are all Americans._

* * *

_**The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland**_

* * *

The red-haired man knew something was wrong. He and his _siblings_ had been gathered in London for some reason that had yet to be announced. They were about to go into a meeting (in about an hour, at least) that had been announced as an emergency only a few hours before. He could see people gathered in large groups as the bells of Big Ben rung out through the practically silent city. The brother had noticed that people began to gather around St. Paul, which was actually where he was. The sound of singing erupted from inside. Was that...The American National Anthem? Why would the be singing it?

"France? Are you still there?" The Scottish asked. A small grunt was the reply. "What happened to America?"

...

The meeting slowly came to a start. Scotland was doing all he could to make sure the rest of his rag-tag _family _didn't learn about the tragedy for as long as he could. One of the European Union leader began talking. Three of the four brothers that made up the United Kingdom sat there in boredom. The remaining brother braced himself for holding at least one of his brother's back. Probably England. "In the darkest days of history," the man starts, "America stood close by us. And today, we stand close by America."

The worried brother knew he had to lure England away _somehow _or else the meeting would end terribly. So he stood up (luckily nobody was watching), cussed his _brother _several times, loud enough for everyone one in his _family _to hear, and walked away. Wales and Ireland sat there in shock as the infuriated Britain rushed after the rather rude Scottish personification. Several seconds past before the remaining two personifications also ran out of the room.

The unusually quiet man stopped running. England nearly ran into him as Wales and Ireland caught up with them. "England," the red-head starts, "Do you know why everyone has been so sad today?" Silence. "It's because...America was hurt very badly earlier." The three stared at him, confused. England scoffed, "I don't believe you." Scotland took out his phone. "Go ahead. Call America. He's not going to answer." The phone remained in his hand for only a few seconds. Wales watched as his _brother_waited for his former colony to answer. Nothing. England was practically tearing up. It was so unlike him. "America...? Answer the phone, you git..." He whispered. The tears finally fell. "It's not true," Britain whined, "I refuse to believe so." His reaction would be mellow for the time being, but Ireland could tell he was going to explode on the three brothers.

Later that day, as the Buckingham guards switched out, the Star Spangled Banner was played.

* * *

*I imagine that America would've kept his Civil War a secret from the personifications.

KK: THANK YOU WORLD (or at least everyone who stood by us) FOR SHOWING YOUR SUPPORT IN AMERICA'S TIME OF NEED! I was too young to remember this, and nobody told me about this until a year or so ago...HEY EVERYONE, LET'S RISE TO WORLD PEACE! XD. Although it'd be nice...

Review for America?


End file.
